


Tea and Sweaters

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post 3x10, domestic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff involving tea and sweaters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for herstorystartedhere.tumblr.com for the fitzsimmons network secret valentine! The prompt was fitzsimmons domestic fluff :D

Fitz woke with a start from yet another nightmare, but felt instantly calm when he heard the familiar sound of Jemma’s breathing next to him. He turned to look at her, smiling to himself. He was always struck by how peaceful she looked sleeping. He couldn’t believe the fact that he got to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up next to her every morning. Truthfully, they had been sleeping together every night since he had returned from Maveth. But that was different, an unspoken agreement between the two of them, purely for comfort. Neither of them had been able to sleep without the other there because of the nightmares. But now that they were together it felt different somehow. They were really doing this. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit (or a lot a bit) scared. 

Making sure not to wake Jemma, he slowly got up and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea. There was something he found comforting about a warm cup of tea early in the morning. As he was putting the kettle on, he heard Jemma coming down the hallway. He would know the sound of her footsteps anywhere. He reached into the cabinet for another mug.

“Fitz,” she smiled groggily, walking toward the tea shelf. “I figured you would be in here. You’re up rather early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Nightmare?” She looked concerned.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, Fitz. Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You just looked so peaceful sleeping,” he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder. “I couldn’t bring myself to disturb you. Besides, the nightmares have been happening less and less.”

“I know, but I don’t like the idea of you being all by yourself… Promise you’ll wake me next time.”

“Promise,” he said, reluctantly letting go of her to get the kettle, which was now screeching obnoxiously. 

When he turned around to pour the tea he was able to fully take in Jemma’s appearance. Her hair was messy and she still had some bags under her eyes, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. 

“Fitz, what is it?” 

“Oh, nothing, you just look- is that my sweater?” He hadn’t noticed until that moment that she was wearing one of his old sweaters, and it gave him an incredibly warm feeling that he couldn’t really explain.

Jemma blushed and felt suddenly very flustered. “Oh um, yeah. Sorry it was just there so I thought… but I can take it off if you-“

“No!” he said a little too loudly. “I mean… I like it.”

“...Really?” She beamed, and Fitz felt like he might just explode with how much he loved her in that moment. 

“Yeah. Really.”

“Well that’s good…” Suddenly her grin turned mischievous. “because you’re never getting it back.” She started to walk out of the kitchen and he yelled after her.

“Hey, no fair!”

“Finder’s keeper's, Fitz,” she called over her shoulder, laughing. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
